Here's Lookin' At You, Kid
by Mindy35
Summary: KIBBS. Kate and Gibbs in a new relationship. Sexual situations implied.


Kate woke alone and rolled onto her back to look at the clock – 1:13am. Yawning, she stretched her arms over her head and squirmed beneath the warm covers of Gibbs' big bed. The covers slid caressingly over her naked skin and her eyes slipped shut as memories of their nights activities flooded to her consciousness in a stunning blur. His body covering hers, his hands holding her hips, his lips kissing her shoulder, his eyes claiming her heart.

She could still hear him repeating her name in her ear, an incredible sound – part moan, part gasp, part sigh. The last thing she remembered was laying one cheek and one hand on his broad chest and feeling a kiss drop from his lips into her hair, as their synchronized heartbeats slowed.

Sliding back the duvet, and standing on still wobbly legs, she grabbed his T-shirt from the bottom of the bed where she'd flung it a few hours earlier, and slipped it over her head. She tiptoed down the hall, seeing light coming from the study. A single lamp lit the desk where he sat, in white boxers and T-shirt, his glasses perched on his nose, and one hand curled around a mug, as he read something from the computer screen.

She ran her fingers up through the short hair on the back of his head, as she came round to lean on the desk in front of him. He looked up at her, his face weary but showing a slight smile at her appearance.

"Watcha doin'?" she whispered.

"Nothing really," he sighed tiredly and took off his glasses.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope," he smiled and shook his head. He was gorgeous, she thought. She loved seeing him like this, being the one to be with him in his private moments. He looked so gentle, right now, in comparison with the bear she encountered at work.

"Even after…?" she raised her eyebrows and her voice trailed off.

"Especially after."

"Really?"

"Especially," he said, slowly, reaching out to caress her hip: "with this gorgeous, naked girl asleep next to me."

She smiled at him softly but his eyes were focused on the movement his hand was making around her hip.

"Not used to it," he added, a little bashful.

"You know, Gibbs, you're gonna have to stop calling me a 'girl'," she said lightly and he met her eyes: "Only a woman does what I've done with you the last six nights consecutively." She reached out and palmed his jaw: "A woman in love."

"C'mere," he whispered, taking her hand and pulling her forward. She allowed herself to be guided into his lap, her knees hugging his hips and her bottom settling on his thighs. He took a deep breath and looked her over, his hands landing on her waist, thumbs circling lightly. She ran her hands over his arms, up and down and up again, feeling the coarse hairs slide through her fingers. The strength in these arms thrilled her and made her feel safe at the same time. Her head tilted to one side as she took her time studying his face, her eyes moving languidly up and over, down and around each feature she knew so well. With one fingernail she whisked away some of the straight grey hair that fell in her way. He tried to tug her down for a kiss but she resisted him, her eyes playful.

"What are you lookin' at?" he whispered with a half smile.

"You," she smiled back, her eyes glowing with warmth. Her hand dropped from his hair to circle round his ear, then rose to trace one eyebrow with her thumb, then she cupped his jaw and ran a finger across his lower lip.

"Hmmm," she hummed, scientifically.

"Hmmm," he imitated back.

She smiled as he patiently allowed her exploration. None of the other men she was with would have let her do this. He showed no unease at being scrutinized so closely, even when not at his best. She felt him opening to her, exposing himself, trusting her. She took that trust very seriously. She took his head in both hands, tilting back and moving closer until she towered over him. She liked this perspective. Gibbs took the opportunity to cup her bottom and squeeze. She was not to be distracted though, as she focused deep into his blue gaze. He never shirked the intensity of her look, but returned it, searching right down into her too.

"Kiss me," he finally spoke.

Kate's eyes darted to his lips and she paused. "Is that an order?"

"No," he moved one hand to her neck, slipping under her hair to cup her head: "It's a prediction."

"Oh," she breathed.

His other hand slid slowly up her back, under the shirt and eyes open, she leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her gently at first, savouringly, tugging at her lips with his, as he drew featherlight circles on her back. A delicious shiver went down her spine and she ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, then wrapped her arms round his neck. Before she knew it, she was lying across his lap, one of his hands entwined in her hair, the other skirting down her bare leg, as he dove into her with all the passion of a man who'd wanted her since first laying eyes on her. He was thorough, she'd give him that, at the very least, not an inch of her mouth was left unplundered and when he'd finished there he moved onto her neck for fresh conquest. She was panting, her chest rising and falling dramatically, her lips left wet and swollen. No man had ever had this effect on her, taken her over so completely, made her so totally crazy. If she didn't trust him, it would be scary but she did, so it was exhilarating.

The onslaught had eased. He was still cradling her, his hand stroking her hip again and when her eyes flitted open, he was watching her.

"What are you lookin' at?" she grinned, shyly.

He paused, serious: "You."

She swallowed and felt her heart beating against him. Their gaze held and her breathing gradually deepened. Without breaking eye contact, he swept her fringe away from her eyes then picked up the hand resting on his chest and pressed a kiss into her palm. Her heart swelled.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Gibbs ran his eyes over her face and the corner of his mouth quirked up: "Is that an order?" he repeated.

She blinked languidly, her heart in her eyes, and whispered: "Yes."

"In that case--" he rose suddenly, hoisting her up in his arms.

She shrieked at the sudden jolt: "Gibbs--!"

"You know, Kate," he mocked, heading down the hall: "you're gonna have to stop calling me 'Gibbs'."

"What am I supposed to call you?" she asked, adjusting herself in his arms: "Jethro? Leroy? LJ? Jet? Roy? You have really weird names."

He stopped at the threshold of the bedroom and looked down at her, straight-faced: "Boss."

She threw her head back and laughed: "You can't be serious."

He kissed her deeply then lowered them both to the bed.

"I think we'll stick with 'Gibbs', for the moment at least," she smiled, slipping her hands up inside his shirt.

"I think so," he nodded, fitting his mouth to hers again.

"Or…" she pulled her mouth away: "I could call you 'sweetie-darling'." She grinned up at him.

"No," he muttered and recaptured her lips.

"Cutie-pie?" she suggested, talking through his kiss.

"Uh-uh," he moaned, his mouth moving down her throat.

"Pumpkin?"

His eyes opened. He pulled back and looked at her: "Kate."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Shut up, you're interfering with my orders."

"Sorry Gunny," she giggled, eyes twinkling.

Gibbs hesitated, nodded: "Now that I can relate too," – and dove back in.


End file.
